A number of games and sports are played using a bat, racket, club or similar instrument. For example, the popular game of golf is played with a collection of golf clubs each of which generally includes an elongated club shaft supporting a club striking head and a handle grip at opposite ends. Considerable variation of design and structure is found in golf clubs to meet the needs of different sized players and players of different strengths. In addition, golf clubs are varied to meet different types of play situations. Other games or sports are played using devices generally referred to as rackets such as tennis, racquetball or the like. The rackets in such games differs substantially from most other instruments and generally comprise an elongated handle having a generally oval frame within which a resilient material is strung in a screen-like structure.
While golf clubs and game rackets such as tennis or racquetball are commonly known and widely used game instruments, the most pervasive game instrument or club is most likely the pervasive baseball bat. The popularity of baseball has spread to a great number of nations about the world and the baseball bats used therein have generally tended to conform to the standards adopted in the United States of America. The standards have been subject to some variation. However, in general, baseball bats usually comprise an elongated circular cross section bat having a handle portion and gripping knob at one end and a thicker and heavier striking end at the opposite end. In most baseball bats, a general taper is provided between the handle portion and the striking end. By far the most common material used in making baseball bats is natural hardwood such as oak or the like. However, certain other materials such as aluminum or fiberglass have been adopted in other highly specialized league standards. In any event, baseball bats used in league play are subject to extremely rigid and confining league standards as to length, weight, size and configuration tolerances.
In addition to standard baseball bats accepted for standardized league play, a variety of nonstandard baseball bats have also been developed. One common type of baseball bat involves practice bats which are used primarily to develop strength or practice and perfect the swinging technique of the hitter. Such structures have included bats having unusual weight distribution as well as bats having removable or movable weights supported therein or thereon. Another type of nonstandard bat which has found substantial popularity may be generally described as amusement type baseball bats. Such amusement bats have included sounding mechanisms which produce audible sounds during the swinging or hitting action as well as bats having associated actions such as lights or movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 514,420 issued to Jacobus sets forth a BASEBALL BAT in which an impact force multiplying device is provided. The impact devices includes an elongated hollow passage defined within the striking end of the bat within which a plurality of weighted spherical balls are freely movable. A closure plug is threadably received at the striking end of the bat closing the passage and captivating the weighted balls within the passage. In an alternate embodiment, an elongated cylindrical sliding weight replaces the spherical balls. The intended function is provided by the change of bat characteristic during swinging as centrifugal force drives the weighted members outwardly from the passage end remote from the striking end to the striking end of the bat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,688 issued to Green sets forth a GAME BAT WITH SWING-RESPONSIVE SOUNDING MEANS in which an elongated bat defines a typical external appearance similar to conventional baseball bats having a handle end and a striking end. The striking end is separate from the remainder of the bat and slidably movable with respect thereto. An elongated spring is coupled within the bat between the movable sliding striking end and the handle end of the bat to urge the striking end toward the handle. During swinging, centrifugal force thrusts the striking end outwardly overcoming the spring force. At the termination of swing, the spring overcomes the centrifugal force drawing the striking end back to the bat and producing a loud sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,801 issued to Piazza sets forth a PRACTICE BASEBALL BAT having an elongated hollow bat for baseball practice within which an elongated longitudinal rod is supported. A chamber extends along a portion of the elongated rod and supports a slidable weight thereon. During the swinging of the bat, the centrifugal force drives the weight outwardly toward the striking end of the bat.
U.S Pat. No. 3,137,504 issued to Zordan, et al. sets forth a PRACTICE SWING BAT having an elongated cylindrical chamber defined therein. An elongated cylindrical bore extends inwardly from the striking end of the bat and a movable weight is supported within the bore. The weight is received within a weight retaining mechanism which holds the weight at the center portion of the bat remote from the striking end until sufficient centrifugal force is plied to the bat dislodging the weight and thrusting it outwardly toward the striking end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,508 issued to Tetreault sets forth a PRACTICE BAT having a hollow elongated bat within which a movable weight travels between the handle end and the striking end. The handle is preferably formed of a resilient deformable material whereby the weight may be secured within the handle end portion of the bat by squeezing the handle. When the squeeze is released, the weight moves outwardly to strike the striking end of the bat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,782 issued to Guier sets forth a SWINGABLE PRACTICE CLUB WITH MAGNETICALLY RETAINED SLIDABLE SOUNDING DEVICE in which an elongated club having a shaft and handle similar to a golf club includes an outer striking end practice device which replaces the conventional striking end of the golf club. The practice device includes an elongated cylindrical housing within which a weight is movable and within which means are provided for indicating the force applied to the club striking end due to the centrifugal force action upon the weight during the swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,546 issued to Connolly sets forth a SWINGABLE PRACTICE GAME IMPLEMENT WITH SLIDING WEIGHT having a shaft and handle similar to a conventional golf club. A practice element replaces the club head at the striking end and includes a cylindrical member having a central bore formed therein. A moveable weight is resiliently supported within the central bore and is acted upon by centrifugal force during swinging. In an alternate embodiment, a practice game bat similar to a baseball bat is shown having the same weight supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,387 issued to Swenson sets forth an ILLUMINATED INFANT TOY having an elongated generally cylindrical noise making device within which a plurality of lights are supported. Means are provided for sequentially illuminating the lights as a movable disk within the device interior travels back and forth within an elongated passage therein.
While the foregoing prior art devices have greatly expanded the available practice and amusement devices for baseball bats and similar articles, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore improved practice and amusement devices such as game bats or the like.